


Candy Hearts

by orphan_account



Series: Placebos [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Fluff and Smut, In Sugar Pills but not here sorry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, There's some plot somewhere, Valentine's Day, ay lmao, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Otabek and Yuri have been together for over three years. After a long and angsty relationship that transpired in (Sugar Pills), have a look into their lives and how they wound up getting married.Happy Valentine's Day!<3This can be read as a one-shot!





	Candy Hearts

By their third Valentine’s Day together, Yuri was no longer surprised by the way Otabek went over the top. He was no longer shocked by the Michelin star restaurants or the lavish gifts he received, but that didn’t make them any less special.

He treasured this day every year, but mostly because Otabek took the time to pay attention to him and only him. Domesticity came to them easily with lazy weekends spent curled together on the sofa or dinner after work.

Valentine’s Day was something else entirely. It was all about Yuri for Otabek and that’s why it made him so giddy.

“I hope you didn’t eat too much,” Otabek said, voice low and smooth. Yuri turned to face him, reveling in the way the streetlights lit up his features every few seconds. A pulse of light, a faint shimmer in Otabek’s eyes.

“Why?” Yuri asked. He knew. He just wanted to hear it.

Otabek’s hand traced the edge of his jaw. His lips touched the shell of his ear, a whispered promise that involved the word  _ ravish _ and Yuri thought his heart was going to explode.

It mattered not how many times Otabek tore Yuri apart. Every time felt like the first time, bated breaths and sweat-slicked skin pressing into him with a promise of pleasure.

He had never loved anyone near as much as he loved Otabek. He knew that for certain. It never wavered. Never faltered. He never questioned his feelings. Everything was Otabek, the center of his universe. The strongest gravitational pull.

Yuri shuddered when Otabek pulled away, the warmth of his mouth receding with him.

When Leo opened his door, he nearly trampled him as he climbed from the car. His fingers trembled with anticipation as he followed Otabek up the stairs.

The second they stepped inside, Otabek turned and captured his face with both hands. He kissed Yuri gently, both of his thumbs brushing over his skin. Yuri’s hands rested atop Otabek’s, eyes fluttering shut.

Every kiss with Otabek was different in a way. It never felt the same, even with the simplicity of it being nothing more than their lips pressed together or their tongues searching for more.

Yuri was struggling to move closer, but Otabek kept him away. Only his hands bound them together, any trace of warmth dissipating in the space between them.

“Come,” Otabek said, pulling away. His lips shined in the dim light, his eyes flickering with something warm and fierce.

Yuri obliged, following him towards the bedroom. Towards their space that had once just been Otabek’s, but was now littered with bits of Yuri’s life. They had easily made the transition, everything mingling in the space as if they had always meant to.

Otabek closed the door behind them. He always did, since the moment Yuri complained that the dog staring at them was  _ embarrassing _ . Otabek had a chuckle about it but he always did what Yuri wanted.

Otabek was on him again. He tore Yuri’s coat from his shoulders, eyes glittering. “You’re so gorgeous,” Otabek whispered, fingers toying with the hem of Yuri’s shirt.

“You say that every time,” Yuri replied. He felt the prick of warmth heat his flesh, a blush rising to his face as he gnawed on his lip. It was true, Otabek  _ did _ say it every time. Yuri would never get over it, though. The hush of his words, the meaning behind them. The way he said it so heavily.

“It will never be untrue,” Otabek said. Then he slipped Yuri from his shirt, leaving Yuri’s hair a tousle of blonde. He clutched it between his fingers before kissing Yuri again, just a swift brush of their lips before he was biting and licking down Yuri’s jaw. Down his neck, down to his clavicle. His lips lingered there for a moment, over the fading love bites from nights past. His teeth sunk into the flesh, tongue flicking against Yuri’s skin.

“Fuck,” Yuri breathed, head tipping to the side. His hands sought purchase in Otabek’s hair, scraping against his scalp as he licked and sucked at Yuri’s skin.

Every flick of his tongue made Yuri gasp, quiet slips of breath that flew from his parted lips. His tongue traced circles around Yuri's nipple, his hands moving to grasp Yuri's hips. Yuri held onto his hair as he sucked the nub into his mouth, swirling it with his tongue. Otabek's fingers dug into his sides.

Then he moved away, planting kisses down Yuri's chest, down his stomach. Yuri was getting impatient. He wanted more. Otabek was never quick with his desires, leaving Yuri wanting and wanting until he cracked open and fell apart.

He stopped at Yuri’s pants, pausing only to undo them before they dropped to the floor with his briefs. Yuri toed off his shoes and kicked it all away, leaving himself bare and vulnerable under Otabek’s gaze.

He was hot, too hot. His skin seared and bubbled as Otabek stepped away to admire him. His eyes scraped slowly over the length of his body, lips parted.

“Are you going to fuck me or stare at me?” Yuri asked then, but his voice trembled. It gave everything away.

Otabek grinned at him, the spark in his eyes sending a cascade of pleasure down Yuri’s spine. “We’ll get to that.”

God, when had he gotten so  _ good _ at this?

Yuri stared at him as he loosened his tie, pulling apart the knot at the base of his throat. He swallowed thickly when Otabek ordered him to turn around. The silk of his tie wrapped around his wrists, clasping his hands together behind his back. He struggled against them, but the knot was too tight. Otabek had spent too much time practicing with the ropes they bought.

“Otabek,” Yuri whispered, daring to glance over his shoulder.

“I’m here, baby,” Otabek said, the tip of his finger drifting down his spine. Slowly, carefully, feeling every ridge.

Otabek led him towards the bed, helping Yuri up until he laid on his stomach.

Gentle fingertips started at the arches of his feet, tickling the nerves and sending shocks through Yuri’s body. Yuri curled his toes in response, a giggle slipping from his lips. The fingers were replaced with lips, a quick press to the arch of his foot, then his ankle.

Otabek’s hands ran up the back of Yuri’s calves, his lips following. Yuri’s cock was rapidly hardening beneath him, caught between the weight of his body and the bed beneath him. Every little movement, every jerk of his body rubbed it in a way that had him wanting,  _ needing _ , more.

“Patience,” Otabek whispered, hovering over Yuri. He was still fully clothed, just the top buttons of his shirt undone. Yuri caught a glimpse of him as he moved, his cheek rubbing against the comforter.

Otabek slowly spread his cheeks. Yuri chewed at his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. He felt the warmth of Otabek’s breath. Every muscle in his body tensed, waiting, expecting,  _ wanting _ . 

The first swipe of his tongue sent Yuri into a spiral. The second had him gasping for air. Then he was kneading Yuri’s cheeks in his hands and lapping at his hole with vigor, Yuri writhing and crying beneath his ministrations.

He wanted to tell Otabek to stop teasing him. He wanted to tell him to just fuck him because this was too much, too much and not enough. His thoughts fizzled the moment Otabek’s tongue dipped inside.

Yuri bucked his hips against the mattress, trying to find friction that was not there. He growled and kicked, Otabek holding him down as he licked him open. After a while, he kissed the base of Yuri’s spine, nuzzled his nose against it and sat back.

Yuri heard him unzip his pants. Heard the clink of his belt. He opened his eyes and looked back, breath hitching. Otabek didn’t shed his clothing, but the sight of his cock pulled from his slacks was likely the hottest thing he had ever seen.

“Oh,  _ fuck me, _ Beka,” Yuri gasped. 

“Working on it,” Otabek replied. His voice was husky and warm, laced with the lust that trickled between them. 

Yuri buried his face in the comforter. Otabek lubed his fingers and slipped them inside, curling his fingers until he found the sweet spot. Yuri sputtered and groaned, thighs clenching as Otabek fucked him with his fingers.

Yuri was close,  _ so close _ . Otabek stopped abruptly, leaving Yuri to wind down from the intensity of his oncoming orgasm. His toes uncurled and his muscles relaxed. He suddenly remembered that breathing was a thing he was capable of.

Otabek lifted Yuri, so he was no longer flat against the bed. Knees bent, ass in the air. He shivered at the thought of what he looked like, wanton and bare with his hole on display. Begging for Otabek to take him, to open him, to rip him apart from the inside.

The head of his cock pushed in, slowly. Yuri babbled that Otabek was  _ so good _ and  _ so fucking hot _ with a variety of curse words that slipped from his mouth. Once Otabek was fully sheathed, he stopped. He crouched over Yuri, pulling him up until his back was flush with Otabek’s chest.

The scratch of his shirt against Yuri’s naked skin made him jolt, but he melted into it with ease. Otabek was kneeling there, beneath him, Yuri seated on his lap with his cock buried within him.

“Ride me,” Otabek said, one hand gripping the tie that bound Yuri’s hands. The other splayed open on his stomach, his arm holding Yuri against him.

Yuri whined. He adjusted himself, allowing Otabek to hold him steady. Then he moved, lifting himself from Otabek’s lap, cock dragging so deliciously inside of him with every movement. It was too slow, not enough. Not enough pressure, not enough intensity. 

Otabek made him continue though. Slow lift of his hips until he sat back down. He could feel Otabek’s eyes watching his cock slide in and out, the heat of his gaze spurring Yuri on. He wanted to touch Otabek, fingers wiggling to feel something, anything. He had no access to any of it though, wrists secure where Otabek held them.

Otabek made him still for a moment, dragged his tongue up the back of Yuri’s neck. Yuri moaned. It was whiny and high pitched, the sound of it echoing around them.

“So beautiful,” Otabek whispered. He pushed Yuri forward, cheek pressed into the comforter once more. Otabek fucked him. The slap of skin was loud and chaotic, the slam of his cock deep within him forcing the edges of his vision to blur. The bed groaned beneath them, headboard snapping into the wall with every fervent thrust of Otabek's hips.

Yuri yelped with every thrust, body jerking as his cock leaked and he gasped for air.

Otabek's breath sounded labored, the growls that poured from his mouth curling around them. It harmonized with the sound of the bed and Yuri's impatient cries for more.

“I love you so much,” Otabek growled. “Marry me.”

Yuri shuddered as Otabek thrust into him, the pleasure bursting beneath his eyelids. He squealed something akin to  _ yes, god, yes _ just before his orgasm crashed into him. Otabek’s hand had wrapped around his cock, a few tugs lined up with the timing of his thrusts sending Yuri over the edge.

Otabek’s hips stuttered. Once, twice, then he came. Yuri felt the warmth blossoming, mind tipping over as he exhaled the breath he had been holding. 

He began to shake, body cold and numb until Otabek deftly removed the tie from his wrists. Before he turned Yuri over and covered him with his warmth. His lips pressed to Yuri’s forehead, Yuri curling into him. Seeking warmth and comfort. 

His shivering ceased after Otabek coaxed him back, from the brink of darkness that threatened to swallow him whole. His fingers trailed through Yuri’s hair, then down his face, touching every mark that bloomed on his pale skin.

“I love you,” Otabek said again, tipping Yuri’s face upwards to meet his.

“I love you,” Yuri whispered.

Otabek grinned. It was blinding, as always, bright white as his eyes lit up. “So, we’re getting married, yeah?”

Yuri froze. They were? “We are?”

“I  _ did _ ask. You said yes.”

“Beka, you could ask me just about anything when you’re doing that  _ thing _ you do and I would say yes.”

Otabek’s grin widened. “What thing?”

Yuri flushed. Looked away. “You know what.”

Otabek nuzzled into his neck, nose trailing up the column of it. As if he were scenting him. A silent  _ mine _ rubbed into Yuri’s skin.

“Well, you said yes. I also have a ring.”

“Oh my god, Beka,” Yuri started. “I thought your proposal was going to be an extravagant and dramatic thing, not on a whim while you’re balls deep in my ass.”

Otabek laughed, shaking the two of them before he rolled off of Yuri, onto his back. Yuri hated that he was still fully dressed, so he sat up, working the buttons of his shirt loose.

“Who needs extravagant when I can propose somewhere more intimate?”

Yuri blushed again. He didn’t say a word until he slipped Otabek’s shirt from his shoulders. Marveled in the rise and fall of his chest. Dug his fingers into the hair beneath his belly button.

“I just think it should mean something,” Yuri replied.

“Having sex is meaningful. I meant it. I still mean it. I can do it again if you want  _ extravagant _ .”

Yuri hummed. Every nerve in his body was on end. His mind raced and his skin tingled. 

As silly and spontaneous as it was, as gone and fucked-out as Yuri had been when he moaned a  _ yes _ , he knew he had meant it. He wanted nothing more than to wear a ring on his finger. To look at it and know that he was Otabek’s. Otabek’s husband. Otabek’s partner. Otabek’s everything.

He crawled over Otabek’s legs. Otabek lifted his hips as he tugged down his pants. His hand rubbed over his slowly hardening length.

Yuri looked up at him through his eyelashes. “Let’s get married.”

Then neither of them said another comprehensible word as Yuri swallowed him.

**Author's Note:**

> :))))))))


End file.
